


kinky abc’s | destiel

by gabedoesntcare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Cuckolding, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Electricity Kink, F/F, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabedoesntcare/pseuds/gabedoesntcare
Summary: what will soon be 26 destiel smut oneshots





	1. a is for angry

castiel had had enough.

 

"you pray too loud." he said before he touched the preachers head and watched uncaringly as he fell unconscious, his only concern the rage boiling in his veins. he looked up to the person the rage was directed at.

 

dean.

 

he dragged the man into the back of the nearest alley, making sure people from the street couldn't see, and then he really let dean have it. he punched him several times before throwing him to the dirty ground.

 

"what, are you crazy?" he saw dean's lips move but for some reason his brain didn't want to register the words coming out. he simply picked him up by his shirt and pushed him up against the brick wall, and got way into his personal space. at the moment though, he didn't care.

 

"i rebelled for this?! so that you could surrender to them?" cas growled out. dean felt the angel's breath ghost over his face and god, he realized with a start that he was way too turned on by this situation. he felt a drip of blood run down his nose and onto his lip and he tried not to let it get in his mouth.

 

"cas! please!" he begged, knowing it did something to cas. the celestial being somehow managed to press closer to dean, despite their already close proximity.

 

"i gave everything for you. and this is what you give to me." dean didn't say a word, only looked at cas with a genuine fear in his eyes. and something about that fear made cas think incredibly impure things. he reached down to palm at dean's crotch, rather roughly.

 

"i should really teach you a lesson." he said before turning dean around. the human's face was pressed up against the cold brick wall, and he felt castiel's fist in his hair. cas's other hand was gently squeezing at dean's dick, knowing good and well it wasn't enough to get him off. he relished in dean's whimpers before reaching around to unbutton the human's pants. he yanked them (as well as his boxers) down roughly and pressed dean's face harder into the wall.

 

"cas.. wait... i'm sorry." dean said. castiel was wetting a finger in his own mouth before taking it out with a lewd popping sound, and then he replied.

 

"sorry won't cut it, dean." castiel once again felt the anger burn inside him and he shoved a finger rather roughly into dean's hole. dean cried out in pain and it only fueled cas more. he moved in and out, making a deliberate effort to miss dean's prostate with every thrust.

 

"i need to make sure you know your place." castiel growled, almost inhumanly. "need to make sure you know that you're not going anywhere. that you're MY bitch, not michael's." dean's dick twitched but he was too scared to reach down and stroke it. cas added another finger and luckily for dean, it didn't burn as bad as the first one. he still hissed though and castiel used the hand preoccupied with dean's hair to free his own cock, throbbing hard and already leaking precome. he spread the substance as he stroked his dick to use it as lube, and gave dean a couple more scissoring motions for good measure before pulling out and lining himself up with dean's entrance.

 

he thrust in slowly at first, but just as he was a few inches from bottoming out he slammed into dean and to his delight, dean let out a broken cry.

 

"cas, oh cas PLEASE. please touch me for fuck's sake cas." dean begged and begged as he felt himself getting stretched out.

 

"why the hell should i?" cas said. the rage was behind his retinas now, blinding the corners of his vision. he slammed harder into dean, repeatedly and viciously. dean sneakily reached a hand down to his leaking cock as he hastily stroked himself. castiel didn't seem to notice, he was too busy mumbling about how ungrateful dean was and how much he deserved this treatment. dean was so turned on he came in just a few short strokes, biting his lip to the point it was swollen just to make sure cas couldn't tell that he came without permission.

 

cas kept thrusting, he could feel himself climbing closer to an orgasm. dean had a hard time struggling to wipe away his cum what with the constant aftershock. he felt the angel's thrusts get more jagged and soon enough he felt that warm sticky substance fill him up. castiel let out a heavy sigh right on dean's neck, and it made his hairs stand on end. cas slowly pulled out, and the two men worked at tucking themselves back in their pants.

 

castiel's anger was subsiding, and part of him wanted to apologize to dean. another part of him said he didn't have to, that dean enjoyed every minute of that just as much as he did.


	2. b is for blood

heavy breaths and deep sighs filled the now empty room. castiel said he wanted to be a hunter, but he didn't know that the title entailed this much physical exertion.

 

they had just wiped out an entire vampire nest together. vampires were the messiest kinds of monsters because you had to completely decapitate them to kill them. he looked over at dean and noticed they were both covered in blood. he looked down to his trench coat and realized it would take ages to wash these stains out.

 

dean was panting heavily, his body rising and falling. he had a machete in one hand and blood splattered onto his cheek and neck; he could feel it running down. he carded a hand through his short hair just to realize that the hand was covered in blood and now so was his head. he looked up again and saw cas was considerably closer than he had been before.

 

"good job cas. we really showed 'em." he said as he reached up to clap the angel's shoulder.

 

everything went south from there.

 

cas dropped his machete with a loud clank and reached up to grab dean's wrist on his shoulder. dean was confused at first but then he saw that playful glint in castiel's eyes and soon matched it. cas gently reached over to dean's other hand and they brushed fingers when he took away the machete. he threw that to the side and pulled dean closer, snaking his arms around the human's waist.

 

"cas...?" dean said questioningly. "are we really doing this _here_?" he asked in disbelief. castiel didn't say a word, he let his eyes do the talking as he pushed dean up against the wall slowly. there was a window nearby and the evening light poured in to glint off of dean's evergreen eyes. castiel had never been more in love.

 

he reached up achingly slow and wiped a drop of blood off dean's cheek with his thumb. he put it into his mouth to taste it and fuck, it tasted just as good as he imagined. dean's eyes went wide, with surprise or with lust castiel didn't know.

 

he pulled off dean's blood soaked flannel and reached up to tie it around the back of dean's head, making sure a big, wet stain was right in his mouth. dean didn't protest, just slowly started rubbing his hands on castiel's hips under his trench coat. dean loved the salty, warm taste in his mouth. he loved the way his blood covered fingers left a trail everywhere he touched, and cas did too.

 

the angel carefully pulled dean's shirt over his head, trying not to wipe up the beautiful mess they had made. he used his hands to cover dean's torso in blood, leaving messy handprints looking like something straight out of a horror movie. dean pulled him closer and castiel obliged, leaving bloody kisses all over dean's neck. dean moaned through the cloth and was so preoccupied he almost didn't notice cas unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down to his ankles. almost.

 

dean's cock sprang free in the chilly air and he whined. he wasn't cold for long though, because soon castiel was using the blood as a lubricant as he stroked dean. dean started bucking into castiel's fist and he reached around the angel's back for something stable. this was the best handjob he had ever received, period. cas suddenly removed his fist and started grinding against dean. castiel's clothed dick against dean's exposed one was absolute heaven. castiel was picking up pace, rutting against dean like a dog. the precum was making a wet spot in his pants but he didn't care. he had never been this hard, and if he didn't relieve himself soon he would explode.

 

dean was now a whimpering, teary eyed, erratic mess. he was so close to coming but just the friction wasn't enough, and cas knew that. he loved to tease though.

 

finally, cas got on his knees for dean and slowly wrapped his mouth around dean's dick. he sucked slowly at first, earning some hair pulling from dean. he smirked inwardly when he thought about the fact that dean was having to hold back from fucking his throat. cas pulled out his cock and stroked it in time with the way he swallowed dean down. he gripped at the base and squeezed at the right times, knowing exactly how to get dean going.

 

"mmf, caf!" dean gargled, and castiel had to use all his willpower not to laugh at the way dean pathetically tried to say his name with a cloth in his mouth.

 

"i know, dean. i know you're close." cas said before going back down on dean and speeding up his thrusts. dean finally reached climax and came, brokenly gargling yet again as he did so. cas felt him buckled beneath him as his fists tightened into the angel's dark hair. cas came off dean's softening dick, and he felt a little dribble on his chin. the fact that he didn't know whether it was cum or blood was a turn on. he continued stroking his own dick, his thrusts getting more desperate. dean luckily reached a hand down to help him though, so cas could focus on getting the bloody gag off him.

 

he pulled it down as dean was stroking his cock and when he saw that dean hadn't swallowed any of it; was saving it for him, he couldn't resist himself.

 

he kissed dean hungrily, deeply and when he felt all the blood, saliva, and cum mix together in their mouths, running out the sides, that was when he finally came undone.

 

he he moaned into his climax and dean swallowed it greedily. it was now the angel's turn to buckle beneath himself.

 

they finally pulled apart, a string of blood connecting their mouths, and they both silently prayed that this run-down vampire nest had running water so they could get cleaned up before having to face sam.


	3. c is for cuckold

dean was absolutely ecstatic. he couldn't believe his boyfriend, cas, had agreed to this. he was scared to ask, he didn't know if this would be crossing a line. but here they were, in their apartment, inviting a strange anonymous man over to let him fuck dean while cas watched.

 

"you better tie me down." cas grumbled as dean was mentally preparing himself. "you know how i get." he reached up behind dean and wrapped his arms around his torso, resting his chin on dean's shoulder. dean gulped.

 

"y-you remember the safe word, right? if you get too uncomfortable." dean managed to get out, despite cas distracting him. castiel merely hummed in agreement as he started to nibble at the shell of dean's ear.

 

"the safe word goes for you too." cas said. "do you remember it?" dean chuckled.

 

"yes, i do. it's 'imapala'!" dean exclaims proudly as he turns around to face his boyfriend. they read each other's eyes for any sign of hesitance caused by what was about to occur. they both came up empty handed.

 

a knock sounded at the door and startled the boys out of their daze. dean pressed one last chaste kiss on castiel's lips before going to answer it.

 

he opened the door to find a big, hairy, strong man. and if dean wasn't completely whipped for castiel he definitely could see himself with someone like this. the man reached his hand out for dean to shake it.

 

"hi, i'm tyler. are you dean from grindr?"

 

"sure am." dean said as he shook the older man's hand. "do you wanna just get down to business, or?"

 

"let me meet your boyfriend first." dean invited him in and led him over to where cas was sitting in a chair facing the bed. castiel stood to shake tyler's hand. "you're totally cool with this, right?" tyler asked seriously. cas nodded. "okay, good. i've had too many boyfriends try to beat me up in the past."

 

awkward silence hung in the room for about thirty seconds before tyler said "well, if there are no delays, i say we get to it?" dean nodded. he started undressing shyly. once he only had boxer-briefs on, tyler ordered him to lay flat on the bed. dean was already hard as soon as he barked orders at him in that authoritarian tone.

 

tyler removed his shirt before kneeling over dean, and dean couldn't help but start to trace the tattoos over the man's chest and stare up at him with lust blown eyes. he could see out of the corner of his vision that cas was silently stroking his own cock through the zipper of his jeans.

 

tyler pressed a long, slow kiss on dean's mouth before he moved to other places. dean could feel his chest hair and it was such a new experience that the excitement was electric in his veins. tyler moved down to kiss dean's neck, and dean felt a beard scratch him, reminding him that this wasn't cas. he licked down dean's collarbone and that was something cas didn't do. everything about this was reminding dean that this was a man he had never met before today, and fuck, it was such a turn-on. especially when he thought about his beloved boyfriend stroking himself just a few meters away.

 

tyler licked, nipped, and kissed his way achingly slow down dean's torso and them mouthed at his length through his boxers. dean's cock was already hard, and now it was throbbing, begging for me. dean fisted the sheets and shimmied around, begging with little whimpers.

 

"mmf- please!" dean said.

 

"please what?" tyler said in a voice that was deep, but smooth like whiskey. a vast difference from cas's gravelly voice.

 

"please.." dean took a second to pant. "fuck me."

 

tyler slowly pulled dean's boxers down. god, this guy was such a tease. dean's cock sprang free and hit his belly. tyler threw dean's boxers in the general direction of castiel and licked his way up the base of dean's cock once before pulling a condom out of his jeans pocket (they were still on) and ripping off the wrapper with his teeth. he pulled his cock out from his zipper and pulled the rubber over it. suddenly, dean had been flipped around and was now the one on top.

 

dean's face was already completely flushed, hair disheveled, before he even sank down on tyler's dick. when he did, and let out a low, guttural moan. tyler had instructed dean to prep himself beforehand, so lube wasn't necessary. tyler grabbed onto dean's thighs, yet another reminder that this wasn't cas because castiel would've definitely gone for dean's hips. dean started to fuck himself on tyler's cock, slow and steady.

 

tyler was gripping so hard that dean was sure he would leave bruises on his thighs. dean was sliding up and down quickly now, the only noises in the air being their breathing and slap of skin on skin.

 

when this whole idea was first mentioned, castiel was sure he wouldn't like it. but he'd do anything for dean, so he agreed. he hated to admit that he was enjoying this a lot more than he thought he would. seeing dean's mussed up hair, closed eyes atop beet-red cheeks, mouth open in an 'o' shape and gasping for breath, fuck it was hot. and then the way he was bracing himself desperately on the other man, he could tell that dean was working hard to hit that special spot, and it was working. his eyes travelled past his muscly shoulders, down the slope of his back and stopped short at dean's perfect little ass, riding up and down on an admittedly large cock. taking it like it was nothing, what a little slut.

 

cas fucked into his own hand more desperately now, biting his lip to make sure he didn't make any noise. he watched dean's rhythm become more erratic and he could tell he was close. he was too. he braced himself on the arm of the chair he was in and as soon as he heard dean cry out loudly, he was gone.

 

white, hot semen spurted everywhere. landing mostly in tyler's chest hair. dean's cock throbbed from the orgasm, and he was riding the high to the very end. he collapsed next to the muscular man and stroked his own cock just to make sure he got as much pleasure as possible. once he was dry he rolled his head over to see that tyler was nowhere to be seen, presumably gone out of their lives forever. he heard a door shut from the other room and knew he was right.

 

he looked over to cas who's head was rolled back and was panting heavily. a still naked dean made his way over to his boyfriend. he got on his knees before cas, knowing that he liked it, and fluttered his eyelashes up at the love of his life.

 

"did you like it?" dean said softly through a smile. castiel smiled back down at him and ran a hand through his boy's hair before caressing his cheek. dean smiled warmly and leaned into the touch.

 

"honestly?" cas started. "i loved it. did you like it, princess?"

 

"mhm." dean said. castiel's hand was still on his face and dean realized he much preferred castiel's smooth, sultry touch compared to tyler's rough calloused hands. "i liked it a lot." cas chuckled before pulling his boyfriend up off his knees and into his lap. dean happily obliged and pressed kisses to castiel's jaw, hands fisting his shirt.

 

"did you like him more than me?" castiel questioned, and dean immediately looked into his eyes and shook his head.

 

"absolutely not. don't get me wrong, it was exciting and fun. but you're mine. i'm yours. i like it that way." dean cupped his boyfriend's face and peered into his icy blue orbs.

 

"hmm." castiel pretended to think on something. "but what if i decided i wanted something 'exciting and fun' too?" dean narrowed his eyes at him, a smile playing at both their lips.

 

"no." dean adorably argued. "mine mine mine." he nuzzled into castiel's cheek before whispering in his ear. "you're much bigger than him, you know? your cock is so much bigger, and better." he nipped at castiel's ear and cas had to admit his chest egotistically swelled with pride. he stood abruptly, carrying dean with him.

 

"alright you horny little man. we're taking a nap." dean whined halfheartedly. he had to agree, round two sounded good but realistically it probably wasn't gonna happen. maybe another time. he giggled when cas smacked his ass for whining.

 

cas covered dean with the blanket before removing his jeans. he climbed into bed next to his boyfriend and sighed contently when dean nuzzled into his chest and wrapped a leg around his waist, like he was clinging onto him. it made him feel good. tiredness pricked at his eyes though, and soon he was out like a light.


	4. d is for dirty

castiel was startled when he heard a knock on the door. he wasn't expecting anyone home at this time. dean doesn't get off work until four. it was noon. 

 

he hastily opened the door to find none other than his long term boyfriend, dean, push his way into the apartment rather hurriedly.

 

"hey babe. forgot my keys so i had to stop by on my lunch break." the words came out rushed as the taller man scurried around their shared apartment, trying to find his keys. castiel hastily followed after him.

 

"w- how did you get to work then?" castiel asked.

 

"uber." dean replied curtly. it was then that castiel took in his boyfriend's appearance. cas knew he worked as a mechanic, but he had never seen him suited up before because he always showered and changed before he returned home. it was definitely interesting to see him for the first time. dean's jumpsuit was covered head to toe in dirt, grime, and sweat. it fit his broad shoulders snugly, and since he was bent over searching through a drawer for his keys, castiel noticed it fit his ass pretty snugly too. the dark haired man took his time checking his boyfriend out before making his way back to the kitchen, waiting for his lover.

 

a few minutes passed before there was a loud "aha! found ya!" that boomed through the space, and dean came round the corner not long after.

 

"before you go." castiel stopped his rushed boyfriend by grabbing his arm, dean whipping around to face him confusedly. "i just wanna know where you've been hiding all this from me?"

 

"all what?" dean said, his eyebrows furrowing further in confusion. "my work outfit?" he asked with a chuckle.

 

castiel pushed dean against the countertop, tracing a finger down the man's jawline and ghosting his lips over dean's ear as he spoke. he felt dean shudder when he did so. "you're so filthy, and if i'm being quite honest, it's doing things to me." cas could feel his boyfriend's growing erection and felt him gasp more than he heard it. he palmed dean through his suit, feeling the grease come off into his hand. dean was whimpering slightly now.

 

"tell you what." cas declared suddenly, peeling himself away from dean. "if you come home tonight just like this, i'll reward you." castiel made his way to the other side of the counter, making sure to sway his hips. he could feel dean's watchful, intense gaze. he spun around to face him. "deal?" he asked playfully.

 

dean's mouth was slightly parted and he was blushing all the way up to his ears. his dick, throbbing in his pants, was quite distracting but he managed to nod dumbly. this urged s smirk from his boyfriend and soon dean was being rushed out the door. he stood outside, keys in hand, raging boner in his pants. he checked the time and shit, of course he was late. he stormed off to his impala, sexually frustrated and showing it.

 

when dean finally came through the door that evening, relief washed over him. he let out a breath he felt like he'd been holding since lunch and looked around him seemingly empty apartment.

 

"cas?" he called.

 

"in here!" was the sickeningly sweet reply from the bedroom. dean walked in slowly, wondering what castiel had set up for them this time. he found his boyfriend standing away from the bed, nothing on besides one of dean's old shirts. dean scratched his elbow nervously. he wasn't used to being fully clothed with castiel nearly naked. it was always the opposite for the past year they'd been together. dean noted that the bedding was stripped from the mattress and castiel gave him a look from under his lashes, mocking innocence.

 

"hey baby." cas said. "why don't you lay down?" dean did as he was told like he always did. he was always obedient for cas, because cas always made it clear he was in charge.

 

"do i get to know what's going on?" dean asked as he kicked off his work boots and climbed onto the bed. he laid face up and left his hands stiffly at his sides, still nervous about the uncertainty of what was taking place.

 

castiel padded lightly over the carpeted floor to the bed where dean was laying, all covered in grossness that he admired so dearly. part of him wanted to just ravage his boyfriend, but that wasn't what he had planned for tonight. he came closer to dean and snaked his hand up his thigh, earning a small gasp from the bigger man. cas reached his crotch and expertly unzipped the small zipper meant for peeing, and pulled dean's semi-hard dick out through his boxers and into the open air. he heard dean's breath hitch in his throat and suppressed a smile.

 

he expertly jerked dean to full hardness and crawled to place himself on top of him at the same time. he took a break and abandoned dean's member to lean down and plant kisses on his neck.

 

"i told you i'd reward you." castiel said seductively. "this is your reward." and then without much warning, castiel was sinking down onto dean's cock.

 

"holY SHIT!" dean exclaimed as he felt castiel's warmth around him. cas had already stretched himself, he could tell. the thought of cas moaning and being a writhing, gasping mess. waiting on dean to get home so he could fill him up, it turned on dean so much that his dick twitched. cas had never let dean be inside him before, and dean never complained. but this new experience was so good, dean was already panting for breath.

 

they moved slowly, cas riding up and down on dean in smooth motions. dean looked up to see his boyfriend's face and saw that he was biting his lip, letting out soft little whimpers every time dean bottomed out. it was heaven and dean was living it. he involuntarily grabbed castiel's waist, getting grime all over his own white shirt. he started moving cas faster, up and down on his dick and castiel had his hands clenched into dean's jumpsuit, trying to keep himself steady.

 

"oh! dean." cas whined. "you've been so good for me, so good." dean could only grunt in acknowledgement as he was thrusting into his boyfriend. "my filthy man." castiel exclaimed before he finally collapsed down onto dean's chest. dean took this opportunity to grab cas's ass and start going even harder into him. grunting into his shoulder like something primal was emerging inside him. he could feel himself getting closer to climax and by the way cas was mumbling incoherent nonsense, it was safe to assume he was growing close too.

 

dean took a few more short, hard thrusts into castiel's prostate and then cas let out the highest pitched whine dean had ever heard, signaling his release. his ass tightened around dean's cock and soon dean was coming too, letting out a deep sigh. he pulled out slowly and flipped cas over on the other side of him. they both rode their post orgasm highs in silence, nothing but the sound of heavy breaths filling the room. once castiel could see straight again, he said a single sentence.

 

"we gotta do that again sometime."

 

and dean humbly agreed.


	5. e is for electricity

there was only one thing running through dean's mind.

 

as he was blindfolded and bound with rope, suspended with just enough room for the balls of his feet to rest on the two small platforms set up on the ground, there was one sentence going through his mind.

 

_this is wild._

 

and it was. wilder and freakier than anything he and cas had ever tried before. but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't gotten off to porn like this before, so why not give it a shot? cas seemed very eager.

 

he tried to focus on the things he knew. cas had tied him up and blindfolded him before, so that wasn't new. the urge to move your hands and knowing you can't is always a turn-on. the suspenseful feeling of not being able to see made his dick twitch behind his boxer-briefs, so that was fine.

 

he could hear footsteps now. slow pacing, back and forth on the cold concrete floor of the bunker's secret dungeon. one that sam didn't even know about. one that dean and castiel had been using for sex for months now.

 

he could feel a presence close to him now. he could feel the warmth of the angel's body radiating off his skin.

 

"get your foot up there, dean." the angel spoke, cold and firm. dean was definitely used to that. he could feel castiel's hands now traveling up and down his naked torso, up to his nipples. castiel played with one for a while until it pebbled and then pinched it, hard. dean winced and drew a sharp inhale through his teeth. he was used to that as well.

 

he finally remembered what scary new element he agreed to this time when he felt a sharp hot sensation run through his left foot.

 

"god!" dean screamed. he yanked his foot away from the platform on reflex, earning a hard yank on his already sore nipple from cas. dean screamed again.

 

"now, now. i told you to keep your feet down." castiel said before slapping dean's right peck, earning a grunt from the other man.

 

cas walked back over to the remote and pushed the button again.

 

"AHHH!" dean screamed, tears already forming behind his eyes. castiel left the button pressed for longer and dean reluctantly let his foot be shocked once again.

 

dean usually never even had to think about the safe word. he wasn't really considering using it right now, but if this was only the beginning of what cas had in store, he realized he'd better give himself a refresher course.

 

impala. the safe word was impala. easy to remember and easy to say. and something dean had no reason to say during sex. impala.

 

the two men continued on, and after a while dean was nearly crying because his feet couldn't take any more of the white-hot searing pain.

 

"please." he begged, because he knew it turned cas on. the angel walked up and gently took the blindfold off, looking straight into dean's eyes so the man knew he meant business.

 

"put your foot back down." cas demanded as he grabbed dean's face. the lighter-haired man reluctantly obliged, setting his foot down where the electric jolts were sent through his body.

 

he shook as cas held him, tears now flowing freely from his eyes. the angel spoke up.

 

"take it. do it for me, baby." castiel said in that deep, gravelly voice of his. dean could only nod.

 

cas switched off the button that shot voltage through the surface of the platforms and placed a wet, open-mouthed kiss on dean's lips. dean opened his mouth as well and they tasted each other deeply.

 

castiel peeled down dean's boxer briefs to reveal his rock hard dick. red, swollen, and sticking straight up. he jerked his boyfriend's length a few times before untying him and having his collapse into his arms.

 

cas moved dean over to the metal rack and tied him there with the leather cuffs. he had splurged and purchased the kind that rotated, and he rotated dean to be in a position for them to do doggy.

 

cas walked around to where dean's mouth was, and dean gave him a seductive look through his eyelashes. cas grabbed dean's jaw and the man opened his mouth obediently. castiel shoved his dick in dean's mouth.

 

dean gave special attention to the tip, knowing that was castiel's favorite spot. he sucked and licked and swirled his tongue, hoping to please the angel. cas gripped the back of dean's head to get a deeper angle and dean gagged on his cock. the sound sent a shiver down castiel's spine and he thrusted in dean's mouth a couple more times before pulling out, a string of saliva and precum connecting the two.

 

the dark haired man moved around grabbed a gag he had sitting on the table of toys next to him. he fastened it around dean's head and moved to the back, simultaneously wetting his fingers in his own mouth.

 

he started slow, rubbing his fingertips on the outside of dean's hole. he eventually pushed his middle finger inside down to the knuckle, and he heard his boyfriend grunt through the gag. he shoved the whole finger in, slowly moving in and out of dean's ass.

 

after a little bit he added another finger, feeling dean tighten under him and wriggle in discomfort. he moved faster now, brushing dean's prostate every once in a while to keep the man on edge. dean whined low in his throat and his dick started leaking precum.

 

suddenly he felt cas pull out and he thought he was finally going to get fucked. instead he felt even more wet down there than he did before and the sensation of castiel's tongue moving in and out of him.

 

castiel started with licking wide stripes along dean's asshole but then soon started fucking the man with his tongue, shoving it as deep as it would go. dean whined in pleasure and cas knew he would be moaning loudly right now if he wasn't gagged.

 

finally, finally castiel stood straight. his cock slid into his boyfriend with ease and dean whined loudly at the feeling of being full.

 

while cas was fucking slowly into dean, he reached up to unclip the gag from around his face.

 

"i changed my mind." cas said. "i wanna hear you."

 

he started pushing into dean with more urgency, and dean was letting out sharp whines every time cas would hit his prostate. both men were seeing stars, and it was just a matter of time before they—

 

"fuck!" dean yelled out as he came hard. castiel wasn't far behind, throwing his head back and letting a slow groan escape his throat as he released.

 

cas pulled out and moved to uncuff dean. he half carried him over to the wet washcloth and bottled water they always kept in the room. he wiped his boyfriend down gently, focusing on the task. he gave dean some water and several minutes passed without talking. once they were both cleaned up he crouched down to meet eyes with dean. 

 

"are you okay?" castiel asked as he rubbed dean's wrists where the cuffs had left little indentions in his skin.

 

"yeah." he breathed out. "yeah cas, that was something else. i'm sore all over my body."

 

"we never have to do it again if you don't want to." castiel rushed out, worriedly.

 

dean smiled adoringly as cas. "i love you for caring so much about me. but right now i just want to go to sleep."

 

cas matched his smile before replying. "of course." before he led dean up to bed.


	6. f is for fighting/wrestling

dean was sitting on the couch and cas was laying on it, his legs across dean's lap. castiel had the remote and was flipping through the stations when dean saw something he wanted to watch and perked up.

 

"wait! go back!"

 

castiel reluctantly flipped back before scoffing. "really dean? american pickers? we are _not_ watching that. i'm trying to find glee." he said as he continued flipping through the stations.

 

"hey, no fair cas! i don't wanna watch glee!" dean whined as he made a move for the remote that castiel skillfully dodged.

 

"i don't care what you wanna watch, you've been hogging the tv all weekend." cas retorted.

 

it was silent between them for a few moments before dean removed himself from under castiel's legs and stood up. rather than leaving to get a snack or drink, like cas was expecting him to do, he lunged at castiel to grab at the remote.

 

"dean!" cas yelled as dean was basically laying on top of him, snatching at the outreached arm that was holding the remote.

 

"i wanna watch the history channel!" dean replied loudly. suddenly, he seemed to get an idea, and cas had approximately one second to ponder what the idea was before dean was tickling at his sides.

 

"dea-n!" castiel repeated through breathy laughs, squeezing his eyes shut and focusing on keeping a tight grip on the remote in his fist. "stop!" soon it became too much, and castiel dropped the remote from laughing too hard.

 

"aha!" dean exclaimed before quickly getting off cas and retrieving the remote. castiel was angry now, out of breath and red in the face from laughing so much, so he stood up as well and started trying to wrestle the remote back from dean's hand.

 

"cas just give it a rest!" dean yelled while keeping an iron grip on the device. cas ignored him, pushing him back until he tripped over a leg of the coffee table and they fell down on the carpeted floor.

 

the two men began rolling around on the ground, yelling and shoving and stealing the remote back and forth. castiel had it for about three seconds before dean straddled him and started tickling again, successfully getting it back. rather than just changing the channel, dean continued tickling castiel, effectively angering him even further.

 

"stop!" cas cried as he was wiggling around trying to get away from dean's hands. tears began to stream down his face from laughing so much.

 

finally he decided he'd had enough and used his legs as momentum to quickly push dean back and position himself on top of him, pinning dean's wrists to each side of his head. the remote flew off to the side. castiel's crotch was now positioned between dean's thighs, who was lying flat on his back. dean instinctively wrapped his legs around castiel's waist and they were both breathing hard and red-faced.

 

"i told you to stop." castiel said in a deep gravelly voice, very close to dean's face and staring directly into his eyes. cas tilted his head down and dean reached up and met him for a kiss. at first it was a slow drag of their lips, but soon it turned passionate and hungry. dean started grinding his crotch against castiel's, humming in surprise when he felt cas's already swelling erection through their jeans.

 

castiel started grinding as well and soon they were both rock hard and thrusting against each other, chasing the friction. cas let go of one of dean's wrists in favor of undoing his own zipper and then doing the same to dean's. dean's free hand immediately came up to rest against castiel's cheek and he stroked the sharp stubble along the other man's jaw.

 

dean then reached between the two of them and pulled his own cock free through his boxers and jeans. he did the same to cas and they both moaned through their kiss at the feeling of their naked erections rubbing together. castiel moved down to press wet kisses against dean's neck and collarbone. he let go of dean's other wrist to rub at his nipple through his shirt and dean moaned loud in response, the whole time dragging slowly their cocks against each other.

 

castiel finally sat back a little and took both of their erections into one of his hands. he pumped them slowly, squeezing in just the right places and soon they were both moaning loudly and breathing hard.

 

dean was clinging onto castiel's shirt and arching his back as castiel sped up. every time cas slid his thumb over dean's sensitive slit he practically screamed in pleasure.

 

"god, you're such a slut for this huh?" castiel growled as he pumped them even faster. dean only moaned again in response and bucked up into castiel's hand. precome dribbled out of dean's cock as castiel squeezed him just under the head.

 

dean felt his climax building in his gut as they both bucked into castiel's hand. "fuck, i'm gonna come." he said as he squeezed his eyes shut.

 

cas kept a fast rhythm and reached his other hand down to put pressure on dean's balls through his jeans. soon dean was yelling out, still fisting castiel's shirt as he came. just watching dean with his back arched off the ground, come seeping into his shirt and panting as cas stroked him through his orgasm, it was enough to make castiel come undone as well. he threw his head back and hummed in pleasure as his semen landed in the same spot on dean's shirt.

 

they were both still breathing hard as their cocks softened against each other. the come soaking into dean's shirt was starting to get tacky against his skin and he groaned.

 

castiel stood up and tucked himself back into his jeans, zipping them up before walking over to where the remote was lying on the ground. he picked it up and moved to go sit back on the couch.

 

"i'm watching glee." he looked down and said to dean as he stepped over his body, voice hoarse. dean could only nod wordlessly as he watched cas's towering figure make his way back to the couch.


End file.
